


By My Knight's Hand

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Submissive Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo always takes care of his ginger</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Knight's Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiLeng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiLeng/gifts).



Kylo hummed to himself, letting the end of the crop drag over Hux’s reddened thighs. The General sat in a chair, naked and bound with a blindfold tied over his eyes. His legs were tied spread apart, showing off both his cock cage and his flesh. Kylo had been liberal with the blows, peppering Hux’s skin with red marks all over. He had commanded the redhead to keep silent, warning him that their games would end if he made any kind of noise.

Hux passed with flying colors.

“My good little slut,” Kylo praised, setting aside the crop. He cupped Hux’s face between his hands, smiling at the way the other reacted to his words. “You’re always so good at following my orders, aren’t you?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. He watched as Hux nodded his head. “Perhaps I should reward you…”

He stepped back then and picked up a glass of wine that had been set aside beside a bowl of fruit. “Here we are…” The glass was pressed to Hux’s lips and he nodded as the other started to drink from it. “Easy…easy…” He finished the glass himself before setting it down. “Are we hungry?” he asked.

Hux nodded his head. “Yes, Sir,” he answered. He waited until he felt the sensation of a berry being pressed against his lips before parting them, allowing Kylo to feed him at his own pace. He licked his fingers when he was finished, kissing them when Kylo pressed them to his lips.


End file.
